vera_verto_rpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Carrow
Alexander Toira-Carrow '(14th August 1978 - Present), was born to Alecto Carrow(1955-2004), who immediately left him with his father, Aurelius. An arrogant elf, Aurelius showed no love towards his son and often beat and burned him. He was focused only on his ascendance to power as he took control of the forgotten-by-man city of Toira. Once Alex was old enough to think for himself, he did everything he could to keep his father from ruining the kingdom. He escaped when he accidentally set the city ablaze and fled to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was close by. Followers of his father came for him, forcing him to run again, this time to a harbor on the coast of Connecticut, where he was accidentally locked in a shipping container and sent by boat to the United Kingdom. He followed signs of the wizarding community, which helped him find his mother, Alecto. She recognized him immediately but refused his entry into her life. He was then approached by Albus Dumbledore who offered him a chance to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he met the Riddle family, who changed his life forever. Biography The Toiran Civil War (1991-1993) While dishonoring his father was a priority, Alex also planned several escapes from the city into the outer world where humans lived. When looking for maps and escape routes, he stumbled upon a book full of ancient Elven magic that was slowly being forgotten. Through this, he learned pyrokinesis and healing. Fighting Breaks Out Aurelius plans an assassination attempt on the King and his son, prince Theios. The king is killed in an explosion but the prince survived and wanted vengeance. Alex, wanting to bring his father down, chose to help the prince in his fight. Meanwhile, Alex was also planning to escape the city of Toira, which was magically hidden from the mortal world in a dome-like environment. When looking for maps to leave the city, Alex uncovered a secret portion of the city's library, in which he found books that contained long-forgotten techniques of healing and pyrokinesis, the control and conjuring of fire. The Road to Britain (1993-1995) Life with the Carrows and the Battle of Hogwarts (1995-2004) Hogwarts Years (2011-2015) It is unknown why Alex joined Hogwarts so late after the Battle of Hogwarts, but because of his prolonged life, he looked no different than ten years before. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall placed him in the middle of the years, Year Four. This also happened to be the same year Matthew and Aliana Riddle were in their fourth year. Alex quickly became friends with the Riddle family, primarily Matthew and Ron Riddle. He also grew a liking towards their sister, Aliana. At the time, she started dating another new-comer, Corwin Crouch, whose belief in pure-blood supremacy started a hatred between him and Alex. The War with Corwin (2015-2017) The War with Millene (2017-2018) Miserably Affairs (2019-2030) After the death of Aliana, Alex went into drunken depression. When leaving his most frequent bar, the White Wyvern, he met a young woman, who in a drunken stupor, walked home with. The woman, Rhea Dolohov, was seeking a way to get out of her relationship with the death eater, Antonin Dolohov. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Antonin was defeated in a duel with Filius Flitwick but ran away near the end of the battle. After the fact, he was in hiding with his wife. Alex hadn't planned on any of the following. The night he went home from the White Wyvern, Alex drunkenly made-out and slept with Rhea. A few weeks later, Rhea came to Alex, telling him she was pregnant, and that she was worried about how her husband would react. Alex, who was still drinking, rashly obliviated Rhea, erasing her memory of their night together and the fact that she was pregnant. Once he was sober and his head was clear, Alex sent an anonymous tip to the Ministry of Magic on Antonin Dolohov's location. Dolohov was cornered, captured and sent to Azkaban. However his obliviation of Rhea was botched, and she suffered massive brain damage, with symptoms of amnesia and schizophrenia. Confused, Rhea went to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where healers kept her until she gave birth to a boy named Cyrus, though she couldn't remember why. Millene's Return (2033-present) During Cyrus's early years, Alex watched him from afar, feeling guilty of his drunken actions. Alex posed as Cyrus's Uncle under the name Xander. Physical Appearance Alex is a half-elf, his ears are slightly pointed and he is a few inches taller than the average male. He has an olive skin tone and his dark brown hair is often unruly or pushed back or to one side. His face resembles the shape of a diamond, with a bit of stubble around his jawline and mouth. His body is tall and thin with the average amount of muscle. His hands have grown calloused over the years and occasionally have burn marks from his excessive use of fire, but these normally heal when he gets around to it. On his face, the initials CC are carved into his left cheek, they cannot be healed as they were hexed by Corwin Crouch into staying an open wound. He normally wears red, brown tones, often a hood and jacket. His pants are normally gray or brown and he sometimes has wrist guards for when he uses a bow. He always wears brown leather boots and a belt to hold all his possessions. Personality & Traits Growing up in an environment ravaged by civil war, Alex tries to avoid or resolve conflict as much as possible. He often uses his light-hearted, humble exterior as a way to mask the pain he endured during his childhood. He is often sarcastic and willing to find a way that doesn't lead to people getting hurt, he usually fails. He also does not require a wand to conjure magic. Magical Abilities & Skills Because Alex is a half-elf, he has some abilities that elves have, including wand-less magic. He does, however, possess the ability to conjure spells like a normal witch or wizard. Archery Alex has on occasion conjured a bow out of thin air and used it to fire arrows. Some arrows he has often placed hexes or curses on so that they deal the same effect as the spell when the arrows hit their target. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the summoning and control of fire, heat, and lightning. Alex uses this in serious situations to fight enemies and defend material attacks. He also tends to use it as a form of self-entertainment. Healing Alex also learned to heal from the hidden portion of the Elven library. When healing, his hands glow yellow and the light leaves when he comes into contact with one's wound. However, this does take a lot of energy from the user, so it is not useful during a fight, but rather after one is over. Possessions The Resurrection Stone During his first year at Hogwarts, he ran into Aliana Riddle in her werewolf form. While running away from her, he tripped and found a black cubic stone. Based on the Deathly Hallows symbol, Alex deducted that it was the Resurrection Stone. He attempted to use it to talk to his family but couldn't figure out how it worked. He held onto it for safekeeping in case he learned how to but was unsuccessful. Alex gave it to Mandy Lestrange in hopes of a peace offering for their former quarrels, she accepted it. Unlike Alex, Mandy was able to figure out how to use it but kept it for herself. Elven Dagger Alex possesses an Elven Dagger which he keeps close to his side, attached to his belt. The curved blade is made of elven steel and sharpened on both edges. The handle is wrapped in leather lightly dyed in Plimpy blood, giving it a yellowish hue. Alex uses it when in closed quarters or close proximity to others. Firewhiskey Alex's favorite drink is Firewhiskey, which tastes like whiskey, mixed with a hint of dragon blood and cinnamon, and gives more of a burning sensation in the stomach and a heightened sense of courage. Sometimes, the drink makes the drinker belch flames, adding to Alex's admiration of it. It is not easy for elves to get drunk, but Alex has been known to get ''extremely drunk off of Firewhiskey. Relationships Love Interests * '''Aliana Riddle (girlfriend) * Jay Malfoy * Robin Greyback Family * Alecto Carrow (mother) * Aurelius Toira (father) * Amycus Carrow (uncle) * Hestia Carrow (cousin) * Flora Carrow (cousin) * Cyrus Dolohov (son) Friends * Matt Smith * Ron Riddle * Kyro Riddle * Cara Lestrange Frenemies * Mandy Lestrange * Matthew Riddle * Kate Fawley Enemies * Corwin Crouch * Millene * Kaz Grimmer * Tyler Grimmer Trivia * Alex Carrow was inspired by Jon Snow(A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones), Legolas Greenleaf (Lord of the Rings), Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim comics) and his creator, HadarakJM. * Alex is fluent in English and Elven. * Alex's most used spells were incendio and confringo. Category:Characters